


The Real Me

by spetskhran



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Loneliness, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29732850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spetskhran/pseuds/spetskhran
Summary: One-shot of Ventus' thoughts inspired by his post-KHIII character file and if he remembers the events of Union X [cross].
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Real Me

Was that the real me?

Is that what people really think of me?

Am I really that kind of person?

A Heartless is a heart devoured by darkness.

Vanitas had a heart of pure darkness.

What did I misunderstand?

I never wanted it to be like this.

I didn't want to shove someone out of the picture just to feel included.

It was my fault she's gone.

I'm a terrible person.

I'm so sorry, Lauriam.

It's wasn't wrong to ask that they end me.

I'm not supposed to be here.

I just…

Was I supposed to be okay with being by myself?

To stand by and watch as others were able to connect?

My heart ached.

I'm… nobody really.

I… never belonged anywhere.

It wasn't my intent.

I just wanted to escape it.

I didn't ask for this, to intrude or be sifted apart.

It seems that I can only take and never give.

Now everyone's hurt because of me.

The one I hurt probably the most was myself.

Why did I do this to myself?

I hate myself.

It's the real me.


End file.
